Stuck
by GXVXHXC
Summary: Gohan is sent to Justice League's Dimension. But that's not all, some of the members of the Legion of Dome are sent to Dragon Ball's Dimension.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon ball or Justice League

There is no Saiyaman, only the Golden Fighter. Gohan managed to convince the Supreme Kai to kill Babidi and see if Buu would not attack them, which he didn't. Gohan in a way blackmailed Mr. Satan into taking care of Buu.

_**Stuck**_

*Dragon Ball Dimension*

"Why do I have to be the one that has to do this?" Gohan asked Bulma for the third time.

Bulma and Gohan were on the back yard of Capsule Corp. and Bulma just finished giving Gohan instructions of what to do.

"Because I say so" Bulma said irritated. "Besides I'm sure my other self will be happy to know how your life turned out. Heir of the Ox-Kingdom, vice-president of Capsule Corp., you can give me a run for my money when it comes to come up with new inventions, and you will ask Videl to marry you next week."

"Alright" Gohan said. "Well, let's get started. I have a date with Videl tonight"

…

*Justice League Dimension*

Bizarro, Giganta, Killer Frost, Lex Luthor, Parasite, Sinestro, Star Sapphire, Tala, and Galatea , who after recovering from the battle in the Watchtower decided to join the Legion of Doom to get her revenge, where the only ones standing after a long battle against the Justice League. The other members of the Legion of Doom were unconscious and putted aside, by the Justice League, so they won't be accidently killed.

"Toyman, what's taking so long?" Luthor asked using his communicator.

"I just finished" Toyman said as he appeared inside a replica of the robot he used to transport Superman to another time.

Every Justice League member gasped when they saw the robot. Flash disappeared and using his speed, he changed some wires.

"Say Bye-bye" Toyman said and press the button that would sent the justice league to a time where there was no changes of creating a time machine.

The robot began to create the dreadful green beam, the robot suddenly began to make wears noises.

"What are you waiting for?!" Luthor shouted. "Shoot!"

"I'm trying" Toyman said.

The green beam began to get bigger and bigger. Then it got as small as a baseball.

"What are you doing?" Galatea shouted. She was getting tired of these fools.

There was an explosion like sound and the green beam expanded and covered every standing member of the Legion of Doom.

_I knew I was better off with those idiots of Cadmus_ – Was Galatea's last thought.

^At the same time Gohan activated the time machine^

During their travel to time, and thanks to Flash's sabotage on Toyman's robot, there was a rift through their dimensions. The moment they crossed paths they crashed and Gohan's time machine suffered damaged.

….

The members of the Justice League, Amanda Waller, and every civilian that was around watched how the worst members of the Legion of Doom disappeared.

"Oooops" Flash said.

"Congratulations! It seemed like you just got rid of some of your enemies" Amanda Waller said as she approached them.

"We didn't meant to" Superman said.

"Our videos don't agree" Waller said showing them a portable screen that showed Flash sabotaging the robot.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and then a crashing sound that made everyone looked to the direction that the villains used to be. There was a wear yellow machine. This machine seemed to have landed wrong since the passenger had to crawl to get out. The passenger was a young man that was likely 18 or 19. He had black hair that defined the laws of gravity, onyx eyes. He was wearing black jeans, white long sleeve shirt, and black shoes.

"Just what I needed" Gohan said as he examined the damage.

There was a huge hole and many wires were loose. This was going to take him a week to fix. Videl was going to kill him!

He decided to call Bulma and let her know what happened. He took out the capsule that contained the communicator that he was going to give to Future Bulma.

Everyone saw how the newcomer put his hand in his packed and took out something, a small capsule that had a button on the top. He pressed the button and dropped the capsule. They saw how the capsule exploded; creating a small cloud and when the cloud scattered there was a big sort of monitor. Gohan decided to capsule the time machine to avoid Bulma's yelling about not knowing how to use a time machine.

"How do you think that works?" Flash asked J'onn J'onzz as they saw how Gohan picked up a capsule that appeared where the time machine used to be.

"It's likely that when he pressed the button it release a chemical that compresses matter" J'onn J'onzz said.

Gohan opened the communication and waited for Bulma to answer the call.

Someone cleared their throat. Gohan took his eyes away from his communicator and realized that he was too focused on talking with Bulma to notice the ki's around him. He notice that there were many people around him, some wearing some sort of customs, other normal cloth, and others were wearing some sort of uniform.

"State your name" A woman on a blue suit said. Gohan saw how with a movement of her hand the uniformed man aimed their weapons toward him.

"My name is Gohan" Gohan said with a sweat drop. "Is there a problem?"

"Tell me, what is the function of your machines?" Waller demanded

"That's Capsule Corporation matter." Gohan said in his business like voice.

"You will have to come with us" Waller said.

"Why?" Gohan asked looking at the soldiers that were surrounding him.

"National Security matter" Waller said, as if that could answer Gohan's questions. "I suggest you come peacefully or we will use force"

"You can't make me go with you" Gohan said. "I haven't done anything wrong"

"Possession of unknown technology" Waller said putting her hand behind her back.

"I'm not going to tell you anything about my technology" Gohan said and crossed his arms. "And I want to see you try to make go with you"

Everyone, Justice League members, civilians, and media, saw how Gohan was surrounded by every soldier. Superman and Wonder Woman landed in front of Gohan, soon the others members of the Justice League joined them. Gohan looked at the people that was surrounding him and raised an eyebrow.

"We can't allow you to take him simply because of the things he possesses." Wonder Woman said. "Like he said, he had done nothing wrong"

"You need to step aside" Waller said. All the soldiers were ready to shoot the moment Waller gave the order.

"Thanks for trying to protect me" Gohan said. "But I don't need protection. And I don't want you to get in trouble because of me"

"And as I already told you" Gohan said as he pressed a button on the communicator that created a force field around it. Gohan then processed to get in front of the Justice League.

"I want to see you try. You have no idea who you are messing with" Gohan said and closed his arms over his chest.

"Let's find out" Waller said and took her arms from behind her back and revealed a gun. She raised the gun and shot a blue beam.

Gohan used his hand to deflect the beam. Waller gasped when she saw that. Not even Superman was able to deflect the beams, they didn't affect him that much but he couldn't deflect them.

"Still want to go through this?" Gohan asked.

Every soldier starting shooting at Gohan; Lantern used his ring to create a shield that protected Gohan.

"What the-" Gohan looked at the source of the shield and was surprise when he saw it was one of the persons that stood up for him.

"Thanks" Gohan said. "Can you please take it down?"

"Are you nuts?!" John shouted. "They will kill you"

"No they won't!" Gohan said. "Now take it down" John reluctantly took his shield down and Gohan disappeared the second the shield was down. The next second Gohan could be seeing running toward the other block, he did that 3 times, each time he passed many Gohans appeared, but they looked more like holograms.

"Come on you can try and shoot, I'm right here" Every Gohan said.

The Justice League's jaws dropped. That boy had some skill! The soldiers soon found themselves without their weapons. They looked around confused and tried to reach for their knife but they were gone too. These happened in less than 15 seconds. Every Gohan slowly disappeared. The original was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" Gohan said as he appeared behind Waller. Waller gasped and turned around.

"Here are your toys" Gohan said dropping a ball made of every weapon.

Jimmy was snapping photos like a mad man. This was going to the front page! The rest of the spectators were looking at Gohan with opened jaws and wide eyes. Waller could do nothing, only stand there and look at Gohan; she had no way to treat Gohan, like she did with Batman.

"What!" a new voice snapped, getting everyone's attention. Everyone saw that the source of the new voice was coming from the monitor.

"Vegeta" Gohan said confused.

"_Don't waste my time and tell me what you want" Vegeta growled._

"I need to talk to Bulma" Gohan said.

"_The woman can't answer your call" Vegeta said and moved to cutoff the communication._

"Wait!" Gohan shouted. "This is serious Vegeta. I really need to talk to Bulma"

"_I told you" Vegeta growled. "The woman can't answer your call"_

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"_There was a security bridge. I found the women in the back yard frozen" Vegeta said with a growl._

"You don't think" Flash said looking at Batman.

"Killer Frost" Batman said.

"Frozen?" Gohan asked confused. "Is she alright?"

"_I unfroze her and she seemed fine. She is in the infirmary right now" Vegeta said._

"Were the intruders captured?" Gohan asked.

"_No!" Vegeta sounded livid. "The cowards escaped. But when I get my hands on the one that froze my mate-"_

"_I call for the bitch that froze me. You get the rest" Bulma said stepping inside the lab. Bulma blinked confused when he saw the people behind Gohan. "Gohan; who are your new friends?"_

"Actually, we just meet and I don't know their names" Gohan said looking at the Justice league.

"We are the Justice League" Superman said. "I'm Superman"

"_What kind of name is Superman" Vegeta snorted._

"I'm Batman" Batman said and processed to introduce everyone. "Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Women, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Supergirl, Capitan Atom…"

_Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but Bulma covered his mouth before he could say anything._

"_Let me guess" Bulma said. "A rift between dimensions"_

"They don't call you the smartest woman on Earth for nothing" Gohan said with a smile.

"_And the time machine?" Bulma asked._

"When we crossed paths between dimensions the time machine got damaged" Gohan said. "It's going to take me a while to fix it"

"_Alright" Bulma said. "The ones that attacked me aren't your friend, right?"_

"No" Superman said.

"_Great" Bulma said with a smile and began to type on her key board. "I'm going to show you the surveillance video, please help identify the people that attacked me"_

Bulma's image became a small icon and the rest of the screen was covered by the surveillance video.

**Bulma was making her way toward the door and that's when out of the sky felt Toyman's giant robot with the Legion of Doom.**

"**Excuse me" Bulma said as she approached them. "Are you alright?"**

"**We are" Killer Frost said. "But you won't be"**

**Killer Frost raised her hand and created a sharp chunk of ice that she threw toward Bulma. Bulma gasped and jumped out of the way.**

"**What the hell is your problem?!" Bulma shouted. Killer Frost attacked Bulma, this time when Bulma dodge the chunk of ice cut her arm. **

"**Security Bridge!" Bulma shouted and automatically an alarm went off. 50 robots with weapons came out of the floor and Bulma was covered by a shield.**

"**Where are we?" Luthor asked.**

"**You are in my back yard and I want you to leave, NOW!" Bulma snapped.**

"**We will leave whenever we want" Galatea said. And began and took a step toward Bulma. One of the robots fired directly in front of Galatea.**

"**Consider that a warning" Bulma said. "Now get out of my property!"**

**Galatea used heat vision and melted 20 of the robots. **

**Bulma gasped but recovered soon and shouted "Power 10****th**** fold"**

**The rest of the robots began to float. Bulma took out a capsule, once she got what was inside it she focused on Galatea. **

**Sinestro tried to take down one of the robots but it dodged the power of his ring. Bizarro managed to crush one of the robots but another hit him and sent him toward the ground. Giganta increased her size and took down 5 robots. Killer Frost used her power to make an ice shield, but the robot's weapons were rapidly taking it down. Start Sapphire couldn't land a hit since all the robots were moving so fast. Tala was using her magic to try to destroy the robots, but like everyone else she couldn't land a hit. Luthor, Toyman, and Parasite were dodging the blasts and using their own guns to try and take down as many robots as they could.**

**Galatea when directly toward Bulma and began to hit the shield that was protecting Bulma. To Galatea's surprise the shield wasn't destroyed instantly. She began to hit the shield as hard as she could. The shield endured the hits for a while but soon it began to give in, small crater began to get bigger and bigger, until the shield gave in completely.**

**Bulma raised her ki gun and fired. Galatea was sent frying by the beam that came out of the ki gun, she landed next to Giganta. Bulma fired another bean directly at one of Giganta's heels, making Giganta fell over Galatea. Killer Frost took the chance, Bulma was distracted and unshielded, and freeze her. She began to walk to give the blow that will shatter the ice and Bulma within. Before she could reach Bulma another 50 robots got in front of Bulma and began shooting, Killer Frost barely managed to make a shield to cover herself.**

"**Let's go!" Luthor shouted.**

**Tala raised her hand and a pink energy surrounded the Legion of Doom, when the ping energy disappeared they Legion of Doom was gone.**

"_After that Vegeta found me and you know the rest" Bulma said._

"See!" Gohan said arrogantly. "I told you that shield could easily be destroy"

"_That's beyond the point!" Bulma snapped. "Besides, I thought no one was stupid enough to try to attack Capsule Corp., and that shield was supposed to withstand any type of human weapon. I know you are able to break it with one finger" _

Everyone looked at Gohan surprised, they saw how Galatea struggle trying to break that shield. Gohan ignored them and turned toward Supergirl.

"Hey that girl that attacked Bulma looked a lot like you" Gohan said confused. "Is she like your evil twin or something?"

"No" Supergirl said with a frown. "She is a clone of me"

"_A clone!" Bulma shouted with panic on her tone._

"Her name is Galatea" Supergirl said. "She is part of a group named Legion of Dome, she wants to kill me so she can probe that she is better than me"

"_A mere copy will never compare to the original" Vegeta snored._

"_Anyway, Gohan" Bulma began to type on the key board again "I'm sending you some of the robots. I don't want that world to suffer something like Cell or worse"_

Everyone saw how one of the compartments opened and from there came out 10 robots. The robots soon began to look around collecting anything that may have Gohan's DNA.

"_Now" Bulma said. "Who are the rest of the villains?"_

"Who was the one that looked like a zombie? He was using a costume like your, Superman" Gohan said.

"That was Bizarro" Superman said. "He is a clone of me, but he was unstable and that's why he end up looking like that"

"_Another clone" Bulma said and sent another 20 robots._

"_Are the rest clones?" Bulma asked._

"No" J'onn J'onzz said. "Those two are the only clones we know of"

"_Alright" Bulma sighed. "I'm going to show you the image of rest and you tell me their names how dangerous they can be"_

"Star Sapphire" Flash said. "She can create anything with the crystal that is on her mask. Shields, weapons, force beams, that sort of things"

"Giganta" Wonder Woman said. "As you already saw she can increase her size. With the increase of size her strength also increases"

"Parasite" Batman said. "He has the ability to temporary drain the strength, abilities, voices, and memories of other living things through physical contact."

"Tala" Flash said. "She is a powerful sorceress"

"Sinestro" John said. "His yellow ring is the source of his energy. It allows him to fly, travel through space, project energy, create shields, and create anything as long as he stays focus on it."

"Killer Frost" Batman said. "You already saw what she can do. She can create ice from thin air."

"Toyman" Supergirl said. "He doesn't have any special abilities, but he is a genius when it comes to create deathly weapons. His creations are normally deathly toys"

"Toys?" Gohan asked confuse. "That sounds creepy"

"_Maybe we should send one of those toys to that Satan buffoon" Vegeta said with an evil smile._

"That's Lex Luthor" Superman said with a growl. "He is highly manipulative, a criminal master mind, a genius"

"_Mom!" Trunks shouted entering the room. He turned the TV on and pointed toward the screen "Look! There is a bunch of weirdoes with silly cloth robbing a bank in Satan City"_

…

**Please Review!**

**Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon ball or Justice League

I added Tala; I just need her on this story. ;)** I made some changes!**

KEY

**"This is the Satelite Camera's"**  
_"This is the DBZ universe"  
_"This is the DC universe"

_**Stuck**_

"_Let me use the satellite captions" Bulma said and pressed a button on the remote. "You know how the media never gets all the facts"_

The media that was present was offended by Bulma's comment but decided to just listen and get the story of the century.

"**This is boring" Galatea said. "This people don't seem to have any kind of heroes to protect them"**

"_And they seriously need them" Bulma commented. "The cops from Satan City are hopeless. I wonder what is going to happen when Videl can't help them anymore."_

"_They are just a bunch of weaklings" Vegeta said._

"You could always dress up as a hero and go and help them" Gohan said with a smirk.

"_Why would I want to help those stupid earthlings" Vegeta said angrily._

"So you are just going to stand there while innocent people could get hurt?" John snapped.

"If you are looking for someone that might care about the earthlings then you should talk to Kakarot or his brat" Vegeta said looking at Gohan as he crossed his arms.

**Star Sapphire, Bizarro, and Galatea stepped outside the bank and saw that they were surrounded by many police cars.**

"**You are surrounded, drop the bags and put your hand up so I can see them" The captain said.**

"**What do you say we have a little fun?" Star Sapphire suggested.**

"**But Luthor said we should hurry back" Bizarro said.**

**Suddenly someone landed in front of the police cars. It was a teenage girl; she had short black hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing white pants, a blue long sleeve shirt and a yellow shirt with the word 'Fight' across it.**

"**Ms. Videl!" The police captain sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you got here"**

"**You better give up. Ms. Videl is the daughter of the great Mr. Satan, the strongest man on Earth"**

**Videl gave the captain a small smile, he didn't have to remind her of the lies her father told to the entire world. Videl then focused on the thieves.**

"**Now are you going to come peacefully or do we do this the hard way" Videl said.**

"**I say the fun way" Galatea said and flew toward Videl. Videl gasped and barely managed to get out of the way. Galatea grabbed Videl's feet and threw her toward the closest building. Videl managed to stop herself from crashing with the building.**

"**I guess is going to be the hard way" Videl said and got in her fighting stance.**

"Vegeta can you go help Videl" Gohan said urgently.

"_Why?" Vegeta asked arrogantly. "Thanks to the help from the Old Kai she is strong enough to defeat those freaks. I got better thing to do than go and help your mate"_

"But Videl is human!" Gohan snapped. "You are just jealous that the Supreme Kai allowed her on the Sacred World of the Kais. I don't blame him for not wanting you to set a foot on his planet. Dad too, I'm still shocked that he dared to threaten the guardian of the universe"

Everyone was confused by the sudden topic. "Gohan?" Wonder Woman said. "Could you explain what you are talking about?"

"Well" Gohan said while he scratched the back of his head. "I will love to but maybe be later"

"_I don't care what you say brat. Your mate is going to have to handle her own"_

"Trunks" Gohan said pleadingly.

Vegeta opened his mouth but Bulma gave him a glare that made him close his mouth.

"_You got it Gohan" Trunks said happily. "I'm calling Goten"_

"_Be careful Trunks" Bulma said. Then she added "And please __try__ not to destroy Satan City"_

"Are you seriously going to let that kid fight against those 3 dangerous villains" John asked with surprise and anger. "They won't go easy on him just because he is a kid"

"_The brat can take care of himself" Vegeta snorted and put his hands on his hips and left the room._

"I wish I was there so I could hit him" Gohan said angrily.

Everyone around could see how angry Gohan was and took a step back.

"_Gohan calm down" Bulma said. "When are you going to let go of the grudge you have against Vegeta and Goku?"_

"It's not grudge! They just get on my bad side and after their last reckless action!" Gohan snapped. "It seems that all they care about is fighting! I'm lucky to be standing here after they helped resurrect Majin Buu"

"I know that!" Bulma snapped. "But it's been 6 months and you…" Bulma suddenly stopped remembering that they had an audience.

Gohan seems to realize the same thing and looked around and sighed "We will talk about this later"

**Videl was having some troubles dodging Galatea's punched. Galatea was getting sick of this human that somehow managed to keep up with her speed. Videl was really grateful that Gohan suggested that she focus more on her speed. **_**Speed is going to be your greatest advantage against an enemy that maybe far stronger than you -**_** Gohan had said. Galatea punched Videl's stomach, Videl gasped and spat blood. The hit sent her flying, and Videl hit a car hard.**

Everyone felt a wind current that made some of the audience lose their valance. Everyone could see Gohan's face and knew that they wouldn't want to be on Galatea's place once Gohan got back to his dimension.

"She is going to regret ever laying a finger on Videl" Gohan said quietly that only those with super hearing where able to hear him.

"Where are Goten and Trunks?" Gohan asked as he saw that Galatea was walking toward Videl.

"**What a disappointment. I thought she was going to be a challenge but with all it took was one punch" Galatea suddenly stopped and a pink ki blast passed right in front of her.**

"**Give another step and I will blow your head off" A blond woman said as she landed and crossed her arms.**

"**18" Videl said as she tried to stand back up but her ribs and back but too much for her to move.**

"I will have to thank 18 for helping Videl" Gohan said sighing in relief.

"That's one hot chick" Flash said eyeing 18.

**Galatea glared at 18 and flew straight toward her. 18 moved to the side and hit Galatea on the back of her head, making Galatea's face hit the ground.**

"**What's the matter, too fast for you?" 18 asked mocking Galatea.**

**Star Sapphire took advantage that 18 hadn't noticed her and hit her with her beams. 18 felt a something hitting her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw the girl dressed with a pink costume standing there.**

"**That was my favorite shirt" 18 said and flew straight to Star Sapphire, and punched the shield.**

**Star Sapphire's shield broke instantly and Star Sapphire received a punch on the face that sent her flying, she was unconscious before she crashed against a police car.**

"Wow, she is really strong" Supergirl said.

"**Why you…" Galatea shouted and flew straight toward 18. 18 used her arm to stop Galatea's punch. 18 smirked and punched Galatea on the face.**

"How strong is she!" Wonder Women said.

**Galatea stood up after she went through many walls.**

"**You are going to need more than that to defeat me" Galatea said as her eyes turned red.**

**18 was surprised, she barely managed to move out of the way before Galatea's heat vision hit her. 18 formed a ki blast and threw it at the same time Galatea used her heat vision. The two attacks met halfway, 18 had to add some energy to her ki blast before it was overpowered by Galatea's attack, but soon Galatea's attack was overpowered and Galatea received the full power of 18's ki blast. Galatea was covered by a cloud of dust and couldn't be seen.**

'_She is far stronger than Galatea!'_ - Supergirl thought amazed.

'_If we could get some DNA from that girl'_ –Waller thought. She was already imagining 18's clone working for Cadmus and her helping take down the Justice League.

**Bizarro began to fly toward 18.**

"**Videl! 18!" Two voices shouted. Goten and Trunks landed in front of Videl.**

"**Can we please fight with that zombie? Please!" The both gave Videl a puppy dog face.**

"They can't be serious! Bizarro is as strong as Superman; they won't stand a chance against him. Your girlfriend couldn't handle a punch from Galatea!" John said.

"Goten and Trunks are far stronger than Videl, so I know they are capable of defeating Bizarro" Gohan said confidently.

"They are just kids! You can't be serious about them being a-" John was interrupted by the chibis.

"**Here we go!" Goten and Trunks shouted and launched themselves toward Bizarro. Bizarro looked toward the chibis' direction only to be punched on the face by two fists. Goten and Trunks continued on their assault until they got bored and stopped to throw Bizarro a Kamehameha. As soon as the chibis took a step back Bizarro picked a car up and threw it at them.**

"**HA!" Goten and Trunks yelp in surprise. The car landed over them.**

"See I told you it was a bad idea to let those children fight against Bizarro" John snapped at Gohan.

"Goten and Trunks won't die that easily" Gohan said a bit irritated with Green Lantern's constant comments.

"**HA!" Two voices shouted and the car was thrown aside by a huge Ki blast. The Ki blast flew straight to Bizarro. Bizarro was too shocked to move and the Kamehameha hit him and keep going until it could not be seeing anymore.**

Everyone's jaws hit the floor, those kid easily defeat Bizarro! Gohan only smiled and didn't say anything.

'_Those two are just kids and they managed to easily defeat a villain that is just as strong as Superman. This means that Gohan must be stronger than those kids. I need to get my hands on some of his DNA'_ – Waller thought eyeing Gohan. - _But with those robots it will be impossible to get my hands on it!_

This didn't go unnoticed by Batman and J'onn J'onzz. They knew what was going on through Waller's mind, even though one of them was not a telepath.

"_I'm glad they didn't hit any buildings" Bulma said with a sigh of relief._

**Suddenly a pink light came from the dust that covered Galatea; Star Sapphire was covered by pink light and disappeared.**

"**Where did they go?" Goten asked.**

"**I bet they knew they couldn't win and decided to leave. The cowards!" Trunks said mad that he couldn't take the mask of that woman with the pink costume.**

"**Videl are you alright?" Goten asked.**

"**I think I have a broken rib" Videl said as she slowly stood up. Goten put his hand on his pocked and took out a brown bag.**

"**My brother always says to always carry Senzu beans no matter where you are going" Goten said and took out one and gave it to Videl.**

**Videl took it and put it on her mouth, it only took 10 seconds for Videl to be able to stand without having to use the car to support herself.**

Everyone was surprise by her miraculous recovery.

"How did she manage to heal so quickly?" Flash asked, not really expecting an answer.

"She ate a Senzu bean" Gohan said. "It's a mystical bean that instantly restores the physical health of the consumer."

"**Hey Goten. Where is your brother?" Videl asked.**

Everyone noticed that for some reason Gohan tensed up when Videl asked about Goten's brother, like he was afraid for some reason.

"**I think that he is with Aunt Bulma" Goten answered.**

"**And why didn't he come to help us?" Videl said with a tone that sent chills down Gohan's spine.**

"**I saw him talking with my mom through a communicator" Trunks said.**

"**Where could he be?" Videl said. "I can't feel his ki anywhere"**

"**Why don't you just go and ask Bulma" 18 said before taking off.**

"Well Bulma I got to go" Gohan said as he began to cut off the connection.

"_Oh no you don't. I can handle Videl but if your mother finds out she will cut off my-"Bulma couldn't finish her sentence because Gohan cut off the connection._

Lois had made up his mind and she rapidly made her way toward Gohan before anyone could stop her.

"Lois Lane. _The Daily Planet_" Lois said as she took out her notebook and pencil. "Could you answer some question for _The Daily Planet?"_

Every reporter made a move to join Lois but they were stopped by the soldiers that were surrounding Gohan.

"Sorry but I got to go" Gohan said as he capsulated the communicator; Batman managed to put a tracking device on Gohan, with a hand wave Gohan took off. The robots gave a final scan and satisfied with the results followed Gohan.

* * *

So? What do you think?

So I decided to listen to some of the reviews and make some changes.

Please review! I like to read your reviews and get some ideas from them!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dragon ball or Justice League**

_**Stuck**_

It has been a few hour since Gohan took off. He was enjoying the fresh air since he had to fly at a slow pace because the robots weren't designed to keep up with his usual speed.

_May want to adjust that._ – Gohan thought. – _Now where to go?_

"Can you get me a full scanned image of this world?" Gohan asked the robots. The robots scattered in different directions and over the atmosphere. He landed in a clearance in the middle of a forest.

He contemplated calling Bulma to ask her for a capsule house, but he would rather delay the yelling as much as he could. Since it was getting dark he decided to set up a camp.

"It's not like it's the first time I had to sleep out" Gohan told himself. He used the technique that Kibito taught him and made a mattress to lie on.

_I'm so grad Kibito wanted to contribute on the training that Old Kai and Shin summited me to. –_ Gohan thought happily.

Gohan's stomach growled, he looked around and to his delight he saw a lake close by.

"Fish!" Gohan shouted happily and took off his cloth and dipped into the lake. After 10 minutes Gohan's head emerged with a stunned look.

**The fishes were too small!** Gohan felt like crying but decided to look for something else to eat. He dressed up and began to look around the forest.

While he walked he decided to allow his tail some freedom and allowed it to unwrap from his waist. He smiled as his tail began to move around. He had missed it so much! His tail grew back 2 weeks ago and he hadn't told anyone besides Videl, who had been delighted with his tail and stroked Gohan's tail for a long time. Gohan smiled like a fool with the mere memory.

Gohan had just finished eating a wild boar he caught when 10 of the robots returned. One of the robots dropped a device that showed a holographic image of the planet.

"Show me my current position" Gohan said and the hologram closed in on his current position and his surroundings.

_This is so much better than having to use the mouse of a computer. _- Gohan thought.

Gohan took out a capsule and dropped it close by, it released the time machine. "Could you run a full scan on the time machine? I want to know every single detail of the damaged it suffered. If it's a scratch on the paint, I want it noted."

The only answer he got was a beeping sound and the robots began to scan the time machine. Gohan opened up the hologram and noticed something else. There was something floating over the planet.

"What could that be?" Gohan asked. "Let's find out."

Gohan got access to the planet's Internet without a problem; he just had to hack into a satellite's networks. It wasn't long before he found answer to his question. The Watchtower, like the look out, but this one was run by the Justice League. The robots finished their scan and the time machine's hologram showed every detailed of the damaged that it suffered.

Gohan yawed and decided to get some well-deserved sleep. He capsulated the time machine and the hologram projector and save the in his pocket and lied down.

_Maybe by tomorrow Bulma would have cooled off and she won't yell at me._ – Gohan thought. – **Who I'm I kidding! She is so going to yell at me! And Videl is going to be mad that I missed our date. And MOM!**

Gohan shivered at the thought of his mother's reaction. He decided to not worry himself and get some sleep.

…..

_**Watchtower**_

The founders of the Justice League were sitting around the table discussing the events that took place that afternoon; particularly they were discussing what they thought about Gohan.

"We need to know what he is planning to do." Batman said.

"I agree." John said. "He is clearly a dangerous being that caught Waller's attention."

"That woman is nothing but trouble." Wonder Woman commented. "She can't even control Galatea and she is already planning to make another clone."

"Do you think she is going to be looking for him?" Superman asked.

"Yes. She was most certainly interested on his abilities." J'onn J'onzz commented.

"But we don't know where he went to" Flash said. "It will take us days to track him down!"

"Wrong, I managed to put a tracking device on him before he took off." Batman said and showed them Gohan's location.

"What is he doing in the middle of a forest?" Hawkgirl asked.

"He has nowhere to go. It's likely that he is camping out there" Batman said.

"We should go and offer him a room in here." Wonder Woman suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Flash said. Everyone looked at him surprised, even Batman. They thought he would be eager to have Gohan in the Watchtower.

"What? I just think that he could be overwhelmed by all the people around here." Flash said.

"Flash is right. We don't want to make him uncomfortable with all the people that are always in the halls." Superman said.

"Then where do you suggest we should take him?" Batman asked irritated.

Everyone looked at Batman and the Wonder Woman said. "Well Bruce you do have spare rooms in your manor."

"He can't stay in my Manor. Should people spot him exiting the manor they will begin to question why he is staying in Bruce Wayne's Manor." Batman said.

"We will be careful about that. We will teleport Gohan in and out of there. Maybe with some time he will want to stay in one of the Watchtower's rooms" Superman said.

Batman glared at everyone but nodded reluctantly.

…..

It was already 11 pm when the Justice League was teleported a few meters away from Gohan. Gohan was lying on a mattress and his robots where surrounding him. One of the robots alerted Gohan of the League's arrival.

Gohan rapidly stood up and raised his hand, a ki blast already formed. His eyes focused and he lowered his hand when he realized who the new arrivers were.

"Sorry" Gohan said. "Do you always put tracking devices on the people you meet, Batman?" Gohan showed Batman the tracking device that was on his pocked.

"When did you found it?" Batman asked. Superman had only found his when it was too late for him to do something about it.

"Right after I took off, one of the robots detected it." Gohan said. "I knew that it belonged to you, Batman. What other super hero would use a bat icon as a logo?" Gohan shook his head and tossed it to Batman, who caught it and put back in one of the pockets on his utility belt.

"Gohan" Wonder Woman began, when she was sure that Gohan was listening to her she continued. "We want to offer you a temporally place to stay so you won't have to stay out here."

Gohan thought about this proposition and all the information he read about the founders of the Justice League. Gohan smiled and accepted their offer. He disposed of the mattress and had the robots scan the area before they left.

"Great! Let's go" Flash said and looked at J'onn J'onzz, who pressed a button and they were teleported to the Watchtower.

"Hey, Gohan… What happened to the rest of your robots?" Flash asked noticing that 20 of Gohan's robots were absent.

"Oh, they are floating around the earth to give me an image of the planet. They are there to inform me if anything out of the ordinary happens. With a small rip between our dimensions there could be a risk of more people arriving here" Gohan said. Gohan looked at the planet below him with a smile, not noticing the stunned look on the members of the Justice League. Batman left after that, he had to talk to Alfred about their upcoming guest.

"Not to sound rude, but where am I staying?" Gohan asked.

"You are staying with a friend of us that offered to have you stay with him." Flash answered smoothly. Batman had demanded that they kept his secret identity secret.

"Superman is taking you there so he can introduce you two." Wonder Woman added.

Gohan looked at Superman with a raised eyebrow.

"We better get going. Bruce must be eager to meet you" Superman said fighting the urge to smile.

Gohan nodded and stood in one of the blue circles that he appeared a few minutes ago. Gohan waved at the rest of the League before he disappeared.

…

They were teleported to what seemed to be a Library. The walls were covered with books and it even had the typical rolling ladder. There was a fire place and on top of it was a big portrait of a man and a woman. Gohan saw a man standing next to the fire place.

"Gohan, I would like to introduce you to Bruce Wayne." Superman said.

Bruce made his way toward them and extended his hand. Gohan took the offered hand and shook it firmly. He didn't know what the members of the Justice League were playing at: offering him a place to stay but not telling he was actually staying with Batman in his civilian identity. He decided to go with it and see what happened.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." Gohan said. "My name is Son Gohan."

"On the contrary Mr. Son, it's a pressure meeting you. You made quite the impression this afternoon. And please call me Bruce" Bruce said with a smile that didn't go anywhere near his eyes.

"Only if you call me Gohan" Gohan replied.

"Bruce offered to let you stay here, but we need to teleport you in and out of the manor to prevent people from knowing where you are staying." Superman said.

"That's fine. I won't want to cause Bruce any trouble with the media or that Waller woman." Gohan said. "Thanks for allowing me to stay here, Bruce."

"Oh it's nothing. I have plenty of room to spare" Bruce said.

Gohan noticed someone enter the library, an elderly man that approached them. Gohan assumed he was the butler because he looked like the typical British butter but Gohan wasn't sure if his assumption was true.

"Good evening Sr. my name is Alfred Pennyworth. I'm Mr. Wayne's butter." Alfred introduced himself.

"Son Gohan" Gohan said extending his hand to shake. Alfred had no chose but to shake his hand, even thought it was against his usual protocols, he didn't want to seem rude.

"I guess I better get back to the Watchtower." Superman said and gave Bruce a look and nodded toward Alfred. "We will be in touch." He told Gohan and then used the communicator to have someone teleport him to the Watchtower.

Gohan suddenly remembered his robots and looked at them. "So? Do you want to stay with me or go and join the other on space? Of course one of you will have to stay with me."

One of the robots moved toward Gohan while the rest floated out of an opened window. Bruce was quite interested on what kind of programing those robots had.

"I will show you to your room so you can rest. If you will kindly follow me, Mr. Son" Alfred said turning toward the door.

"Sure" Gohan said a bit unsure. "Good night, Bruce"

"See you in the morning Gohan." Bruce said and sat in one of the couches.

Gohan was looking in every directions, Bruce wasn't kidding when he said that he had rooms to spare. It wasn't as big as the Ox-castle or Capsule Corp. but it was quiet big.

"You will be staying in this room." Alfred said opening one of the doors. "Do you need anything else before I head off to rest, Sr.?"

"Oh, no. that's all Alfred, thanks. Good night" Gohan said and watched Alfred leave.

He undressed and jumped on the bed. He got comfortable and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

….

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**I have a bunch of ideas for this story, but I'm open to suggestions.**

**GXVXHXC (ME): Double checked for error! Doing my best on grammar! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dragon ball or Justice League**

_**Stuck**_

Gohan was up by sun rise. He took out a capsule that contained his clothes. Gohan took a quick shower and dressed up. He put on the hand watch, the one that contained his purple training gi, the same gi he change to when he sometimes helped Videl fight crime as the Golden Fighter. The robot that stayed with him ran its usual cleaning procedure; once it was done the room looked like no one had spent the night there. Gohan contemplated using Instantaneous Movement (which Kibito had also taught him) from there to get to another place where he could train, but discarded that idea since Bruce won't know where he went. He decided to check if Alfred was already up. Maybe Alfred knew how to contact Superman.

Gohan exited his room and made his way toward Alfred's ki signal. Gohan found Alfred in the kitchen drinking some tea while he read the newspaper.

"Good morning, Sir." Alfred said. "Would you like some tea? Or do you prefer Coffee? I'm afraid I haven't started breakfast, Master Bruce is not an early raiser."

"Thanks Alfred but I was wondering if you by any chance knew how to contact Superman or a way to get to the Watchtower, I need to do my morning training." Gohan said.

"Of course, Sir. I will just make a quick phone call." Alfred said. Alfred called Clark and made the necessary arrangements for Gohan's trip to the Watchtower.

"You will be teleport there in one minute. Sir" Alfred said once he hung up.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll return in 1 to 2 hours" Gohan said.

"Breakfast shall be ready by 9 o'clock" Alfred said.

"I will be here by then. I won't want to miss breakfast." Gohan said, the mere thought of missing breakfast horrified Gohan.

After that he was teleported to the Watchtower. Martian Manhunter was there waiting for him.

"Greetings Gohan" J'onn J'onzz said.

"Good morning Mr. J'onzz." Gohan said.

"Please call me J'onn. Now, I hear that you wanted to train." J'onn said.

Gohan nodded. "I thought it would be better if you knew where I went and you may know of a place I could train."

"Of course, we have our own training room." J'onn said.

"I was actually looking for a place more out in the open, I could ask my Godmother to send me my training room, but I doubt she would be awake at this time." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"What kind of training are you doing?" J'onn asked.

"Physical training" Gohan said. "I will be sparing against myself."

"And how will you accomplish that?" Hawkgirl asked. "Good morning, J'onn, Gohan."

"Good morning. And to answer your question, I know of a way to multiply myself for a couple of hours." Gohan said. "So I will manage."

J'onn nodded and began to type coordinates on the teleporter's panel. "I'm sending you to an isolated place so you don't have to worry about being spotted by any civilians."

_Civilians?_ – Gohan thought before he was teleported to a different location.

"Where did you teleported him to?" Shayera asked.

"The training grounds John once took us to" J'onn replied. "It should be safe for him to train there."

"Can we watch him train?" Shayera asked.

"J'onn I'm coming up." John said through the communicator.

J'onn pressed a button that teleported John there.

"Superman told me that Gohan was looking for a place to train." John said as soon as he stepped out of the transporter.

"J'onn transported him those old training grounds that you once took us to." Shayera said.

"I'm getting a clear image of the place." J'onn said. "I'm also bringing everyone up here. I have already checked and it should be safe to bring them up here."

In teleporter appeared Kal-El wearing his civilian cloth; Flash was already dressed but he had a tooth brush on his mouth; Diana had civilian cloth on and had a hairbrush in her hand; Bruce was pissed off since he was only getting up to check if Gohan had already woke when he was teleported to the Watchtower, and he was the only one in pajamas.

"Why did you teleported us without warning" Bruce asked through gritted teeth.

"We are about to watch Gohan train." Shayera said. "By the way, nice pajamas."

"Does all your cloth have to be black?" Flash asked. The only respond he got was a glare from Batman.

"Is he in the training room?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No. J'onn teleported Gohan to our old training grounds, so he could train there." Shayera replied.

"How did he manage to contact J'onn?" Bruce asked irritated.

"Alfred called me 15 min. ago to tell me that Gohan wanted to get to the Watchtower so he could get some training done. I told J'onn to help Gohan with that." Clark explained.

After that they focused on the screen that showed Gohan.

**Gohan had somehow changed to a loose open v blue gi with matching red belt and wrist bands and black boats. **

"Is that a tail?" Shayera asked incredulous.

"I don't know, it looks like a monkey tail" Diana said.

_What does this means!_ - Batman wondered.

**Gohan looked at his companion; the little robot was floating besides him. He handed the robot his watch, the robot saved it in one compartment. "You should get far away from here maybe go with the others but keep an eye on me please. I want everyone to be here the second I'm done with my training for clean up."**

**The robot's reply was a beeping sound and he flew away.**

**Gohan floated a few feet over the ground. His body began to glow and then a bright blue light shot from his body. Then blue light hovered a few feet away from Gohan, as the light began to fade an outline of a person could be seen.**

Everyone gasped when the light completely faded out and a copy of Gohan, he could pass as his twin brother or a clone, was standing hovering there.

"Is there something that boy can't do?" John asked.

**Both Gohan's got in their fighting stances. Multi-Gohan took the initiative and flew straight toward Gohan, he moved to punch him on the face but Gohan moved out of the way. Gohan tried to knee him on the face but Multi-Gohan managed to duck, he tried to punch Gohan's stomach, but Gohan deflected his fist with his hand. Gohan tried to kick Multi-Gohan's face but Multi-Gohan duck again, but this time Multi-Gohan was able to kick Gohan's stomach. The kick sent Gohan flying upward, as he flew Gohan threw a ki blast at Multi-Gohan, who avoided the blast.**

"Now, that's a fight!" Shayera said and took a seat. "This is the best fight I have ever seeing before!"

"I agree, this man's fighting style and abilities outshine any other fighting style I have seen before." Diana said.

"And he sure moves fast." Flash said.

**Gohan increased his ki and was surrounded by a white aura. Multi-Gohan began to throw ki blasts that Gohan easily dodged; Gohan realized too late that the ki blasts weren't meant to hit him. The blast were hovering around him, there was no way to escape what was coming.**

**"Nowhere to run" Multi-Gohan said and moved his hands.**

**Every ki blast began to fly toward Gohan. Soon a small cloud of dust was covering Gohan's body.**

"There is no way he could survive an attack like that" John said.

"I doubt he can be defeated that easily." Wonder Woman said. Shayera nodded her agreement to Wonder Woman's comment.

**The cloud dispersed and Gohan could be seeing surrounded by an aqua energy shield. Gohan landed on the ground and got again on his fighting stance.**

**"I think that's good for a warm-up" Gohan said.**

"That was the warm-up?!" Shayera shouted excited. "This is getting better and better."

**Gohan and Multi-Gohan began to throw a series of punches and kicks. Gohan looked to be struggling to keep up with the speed of Multi-Gohan but he was managing. Multi-Gohan landed a punch on Gohan's cheek and that send him flying toward a mountain. The mountain collapsed on top of Gohan.**

"Do you think he is ok?" Flash asked.

"We should prepare to take him to the infirmary." John said.

"Right" J'onn said getting the teleporter ready to teleport Gohan with the push of a button.

**The chunks of rocks began to move and then began to float until they were hovering a few meters over the ground. Gohan was flying behind the rocks; there wasn't even a scratch on him. Gohan threw his hand forward and the rocks were shot toward Multi-Gohan.**

"Seriously, what can't he do?!" John said.

**Multi-Gohan dodged every rock but he fail to notice Gohan's approach. Gohan knee Multi-Gohan on the face, then took his wrist so he won't fly away and began to beat Multi-Gohan.**

"He certainly knows how to fight and has many ways to take his enemy by surprise." J'onn commented.

"He would be a great ally and a terrible enemy." Shayera said.

_A terrible enemy indeed_–Batman thought.

**Multi-Gohan began to dodge the attacks and rapidly moved to the ground. He raised his hands and threw a yellow ki blast toward Gohan. Gohan extended his hand to stop the ki blast but Multi-Gohan appeared above him and punched him on the back of his head. Multi-Gohan barely had time to move out of the way before his own blast hit him.**

"He is a great fighter" Clark said.

**Gohan counter attack with his own ki blast that hit Multi-Gohan straight on the chest. They engaged in a flight between punches, kicks, and ki blast.**

"What is going on?" Supergirl asked; she had just arrived for her weekly training. She was confused seeing all the founder of the Justice League this early, well she was more surprise seeing Batman in pajamas.

Kara wasn't the only one that arrived, many other members of the Justice League began to arrive since were scheduled to arrive at that time.

"We are watching Gohan train" Flash said. As soon as the words were out everyone looked at the screen.

"Why are they two Gohans?" Kara asked.

"Gohan managed to split himself in two" Wonder Woman said.

"He can do that?" Green Arrow asked surprised.

Many the new arrivers had trouble keeping up with the fights speed.

**Soon they separated; Gohan raises his hands to his forehead while Multi-Gohan cupped hands to his side.**

**"KAMEHAME" "MASEN" Both Gohans said.**

**In Multi-Gohan's cupped hands a blue beam of energy was forming. While in Gohan's hands streaks of yellow electricity was forming.**

**"HA!" "KO!" Both of them shouted.**

**Both brought their hands forward and their beams were fired. Both beams were huge and seem to be deadly. When the beams collided they stayed that way, not letting each other move forward.**

"That energy could easily destroy a whole city!" John said.

Batman was worried, he had always been worried about the sake of the humanity with all those heroes and villains with super powers but Gohan's power freaked him out.

**Multi-Gohan's blast began to slowly overcome Gohan's.**

"Which one is the original?" Kara asked.

"The one that is losing" Flash answered.

**In the ground a crater began to form for the power released from the beams.**

**Gohan put more of his energy in the beam. The beam quickly overpowered Multi-Gohan's and hit his dead on. Gohan was panting and landed in front of the clone. Multi-Gohan was lying on his back. He was surrounded by a blue light and returned to Gohan.**

"Now that is the best way to end a fight." Shayera said.

**Gohan sat on the ground with his legs stretched out. When he sat all the robots arrived and began to move in every direction.**

**"I really need to get my training room. I need to spar without holding back." Gohan told himself.**

_He was holding back!_– Batman thought surprised.

**The robots began to clean up the mess, disposing of the chunks of rocks that reminded of the fight. Gohan stood up and began to do the after training stretching so he won't be too sore later today. One of the robots suddenly got Gohan's attention.**

"What is that robot showing him?" Flash asked.

**"There is a moon on this planet?" Gohan asked surprised. "Guess I will have to be careful the night of the full moon."**

_Does he lose his power when the full moon occurs?_– Batman wondered.

"What do you think he is worry about the full moon?" Green Arrow asked.

"Maybe he turns in to a werewolf" Flash joked.

"This is not a laughing matter, Flash." John said. "We need to know what is so important about the full moon."

**"Say, could one of you go to the Watchtower and tell J'onn I'm done training." Gohan told the robots. "I'm starving and I still need to take a shower."**

"I should get back to the manor." Bruce said and stepped in a teleporter. J'onn teleported him back to his bedroom.

**One of the robots came to Gohan and handled him his watch. Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist and took the watch.**

**"Thanks." Gohan said and put on his watch, he pressed a button of the watch and his training gi was replaced by his everyday clothing. **

"Wish I have one of those." Green Arrow said. "That can come in handy for people that don't have super speed to change superfast."

Everyone noticed that Gohan's tail was hidden below his shirt, maybe that was why he didn't tuck in his shirt.

J'onn changed the camera view to a different location when he saw the approaching robot. The robot didn't try to find an entrance to the Watchtower; instead he stopped in the other side of the glass in the observation deck. He opened a projector and showed the phrase '**Gohan is done with his training and is ready to be teleported.**'

Every unmasked Super hero changed into their costumes, except for Shayera and Diana. Shayera's reason was because Gohan had already seeing her without her costume. And Diana's was because she didn't have a secret identity to hide.

J'onn teleported Gohan back to the Watchtower and everyone greeted him. Gohan noticed that everyone was giving him weir looks but he shook it off as curiosity about his powers.

Gohan's stomach growled quite loudly getting everyone's attention. Gohan blushes and scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry. I should get back to that Manor I'm staying at and get something to eat." Gohan said.

"Ofcourse. I will teleport you there" J'onn said.

Gohan waved goodbye before he was teleported to Wayne Manor.

…..

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**3 reviews for the last chapter **

GXVXHXC: coronadomontes, gracias por tu sugerencia la tendré en cuenta :D


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dragon ball or Justice League**

_**Stuck**_

"Can I have some more?" Gohan said happily as he looked at Alfred.

"Certainly sir," Alfred managed to get out. He was stunned by how much Gohan ate.

As soon as Gohan had returned to the manor he took a shower and was seated, ready for breakfast, 5 minutes later.

Bruce was also stunned by how much Gohan had ate already, and he was still asking for more! Not even Flash ate that much! It was enough to feed flash for 10 days! He was going to add this to the list strange things that Gohan has.

"Do you always eat like that?" Bruce asked with genuine curiosity.

Gohan looked at Bruce and nodded, and then he continued stuffing his face. Bruce's eyes narrowed, Gohan clearly didn't want to explain his strange appetite.

Gohan finished his last pancake and thanked Alfred with a goofy grin. Gohan's little robot began to clean after him.

"What does that robot do?" Bruce asked. "Superman told me that you have the other 49 floating over the Earth to give you a clear image of this world."

"Well they attend my every need. They can do anything I need them to do, except cooking," Gohan said sadly. He remembered the first and only time they attempt to cook him, let's just said that his mom never wanted to see a robot inside her kitchen ever again. "But their primary priority is to prevent any of my DNA from getting into the hands of any one; not even Bulma, my godmother, can get her hands on it."

"Is there a special reason for their creation?" Bruce asked urgently.

"Well, in my dimension a monster was created out of mine and my friends' DNA. So, Bulma and I created these robots," Gohan said.

"Master Bruce, you have a call from Mr. Fox," Alfred said as he handed him the phone and took the clean dishes to the kitchen.

Bruce discussed quietly with Lucius about a new project's progress.

_I should begin to repair the time machine. But I will need Bulma's help to get the tools to do that! _– Gohan thought.

"I need to head to the office to sign some papers," Bruce said. "I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh that's fine, I know that paperwork can take hours to read through and make sure everything is in order. You don't have to hurry back to check on me," Gohan said. He really knew how much of a pain in the ass the paperwork was.

Bruce nodded and left after that. Gohan got to his room, he knew that he couldn't postpone the inevitable and decapsulated the communicator. As soon as he opened the communication signal Bulma's face came up.

"Finally!" Bulma shouted. "It about time you decided to show your face! Do you know how much trouble I had to go throw to cover up for you?"

"Good morning to you too Bulma," Gohan said with a smile.

Bulma sighed and greeted Gohan, and then she smiled mischievously. Gohan eyes narrowed when he saw that smile she had done something that she thought was funny but to Gohan it meant troubles.

"What did you do?" Gohan asked concern.

"Oh, nothing that you need to worry about," Bulma said and began to giggle like a school girl.

"It's clearly something, what did you do?" Gohan asked again, though he suspected that he really didn't want to know.

"Well, since yesterday you so rudely left me to face Videl. I came up with a brilliant idea" Bulma said and looked at Gohan.

"Which is?" Gohan said realizing that Bulma was waiting for him to ask her what her 'brilliant idea' was.

"Since Videl can now sense ki I knew I couldn't fool her and that's fine, she won't cut my head off. But your mom never bothered to learn to sense ki."

"Get to the point Bulma!" Gohan said though he suspected what Bulma's 'brilliant idea' was.

"I paid Oolong to impersonate you until your return," Bulma said with a proud look.

"What!" Gohan shouted with wide eyes.

_No! That pervert pig is going to ruin my image at school! _– Gohan thought.

"Yup, for some reason he agreed instantly." Bulma said.

"The perv got paid to go to school where he can ogle teenage girls! Of course he was going to agree instantly!" Gohan snapped furiously.

"Oh, right!" Bulma said snapping her fingers. "I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Don't act as if you didn't know what Oolong could do while impersonating me," Gohan said as he massaged his temples with his fingers.

"Well, that's what you get for cutting off the connection," Bulma snapped.

Gohan sighed in defeat and nodded. "You could have made him turn into my mom and made up an excuse for me to miss school."

"Where is the fun in that?" Bulma said with a smirk. "By the way, where are you staying at? Do you need a capsule house?"

"No, I'm staying in the manor of one of the members of the Justice League," Gohan replied.

"Oh, well. I will send you one anyway. I'm also sending you the tools that you need to fix the time machine," Bulma said.

Gohan received three capsules. One had a house, the other the tools, and the last had replacement parts for the time machine. He suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Bulma, can you also send me my training room? I don't want to slack off on my training," Gohan said.

"I will have Goten bring it here and call you when I'm ready to send it," Bulma said.

"Too bad this little compartment is not able to transport a living being without killing it." Gohan commented.

"Yeah," Bulma said. "Though, we should be able to make one that will allow us to move between dimensions. Too bad there aren't many great minds like ours that won't be corrupted by a hunger for power."

Gohan nodded. Dr. Gero was a genius but his power hunger was his down fall. "Speaking of great and power hungry minds; the bald guy, Lex Luthor, he's extremely dangerous."

"How come?" Bulma asked confused.

"Apparently he had an extensive criminal record but managed to somehow become a presidential candidate for of one of the countries in this dimension. Apparently he would have won the elections if he had slipped up before them and got himself arrested," Gohan said

"So? You are trying to tell me that the people of that world are even stupider than the ones in ours?" Bulma asked.

"Yup" Gohan said popping the 'p'. "He was also the one that created Bizarro."

That part caught Bulma's full attention. "Should I have Vegeta go and look for him?"

"Nah, I just want you to have the robots follow our friends anywhere they go," Gohan said.

"Considerate it done," Bulma said with fire in her eyes. She was going to prevent something like Cell from happening again if it was the last thing she did!

"Well Bulma, I should get to work on the time machine. I will leave the communication system open, maybe sent me a communicator watch. I should be able to trick the signal so you can call me and I will be able to answer without having to bring this machine everywhere I go," Gohan said.

"You are brilliant!" Bulma said. "I would be worried if you weren't vice-president of CC."

Bulma sent him the communicator watch and promised to try to control Oolong.

_Like that will ever happen_ – Gohan thought. _I'm going to kill that pig if my classmates look at me weird when I return! I hope mom finds out that he's an impostor, which she probably will, and beat the crap out of him._

Gohan was able to make the communicator work with easy, but since he didn't wanted to carry around two watches he combine them and made one. He activated the shield so it wouldn't be broken.

_Now it's a communicator and an instant clothes changer! I'm brilliant! _– Gohan thought.

After that he began to check the holographic image of the time machine.

_It shouldn't be too hard to fix this. The most difficult part is that I will have to make this time machine also a dimension travel machine— _Gohan thought with a frown.

Gohan lost track of time making different formulas that could solve the dimension traveling problem, unfortunately every simulation that the computer ran ended up in failure.

Gohan was so frustrated with the every failed result. He was grateful when Alfred announced that it was mealtime. He thought better with a full stomach.

_Maybe I should first fix the time machine and then worry about adding the dimension travel program _– Gohan thought.

Before he left his room Bulma contacted him and sent him his training room.

Alfred informed Gohan that Bruce hadn't returned yet, which didn't surprise Gohan at all. With him being vice-president of CC he had to sign his fair share of documents and it wasn't something that he enjoyed doing. But had to be done anyway. And don't get him started on the Ox-Kingdom paper work!

Gohan ate everything Alfred cooked with gusto! It was almost as good as his moms! It looked like Alfred learned fast and Gohan didn't have to ask for more since the second he finished with one plate it was replaced with one full of food.

"That was delicious! Thanks Alfred," Gohan said as he stood up.

"You are very welcome Sir. Would you like me to make arrangement so you can go up to the Watchtower? I know it must be quite boring being indoor all day," Alfred said.

"Yes, please." Gohan replied sheepishly. "Alfred, I left my communicator in my room, please don't get anywhere near it. It's protected by an invisible shield and I don't want you to get injured."

"Of course, Sir," Alfred said and when to make the phone call.

Gohan was teleported a couple minutes later, and was greeted by Flash. Flash began to show Gohan around the Watchtower. Gohan was impressed by the number of heroes and their different powers.

"So? What have you been up to after this morning's training?" Flash asked curiously.

"Oh, I have been trying to come up with a formula to make my time machine also a dimension traveling machine," Gohan said indifferently as if he did that kind of thing every day.

They made it to the control panel for the training room where Superman and Green Arrow where watching Kara train.

"That's your training room?" Gohan asked getting their attention.

"Yes. Would you like to try it?" Green Arrow asked as he a door that would lead him inside the training room.

"I think I would rather see it from the inside but I won't want to risk destroying it," Gohan said. "I want to see you guy train."

"Get ready for some action." Flash said as he rubbed his palms. "Are you coming Supes?"

"Someone has to control the level of difficulty," Superman said with a smile.

"Alright," Flash said as he and Gohan followed Green Arrow.

"Hey Kara? Isn't today your birthday?" Flash asked.

"Yup, 21!" Green Arrow said. "But she rather stay up here training than going out and party. She just set a new record for the simulation though."

Flash ran to the other side of the street and waived at Gohan. Gohan was looking around when a light coming from the ground got his attention. At first he thought it was normal, a way to change the training grounds but when they were all surrounded by some sort of energy and seeing Flash trying to break the bubble surrounding him and the others he knew differently.

Superman flew through the wall but he only saw how they were whisked away in a flash of energy.

"Kara," Superman said.

Flash ran to look for help.

…..

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Dragon ball or Justice League**

_**Stuck**_

Gohan was a little confused when they appeared in an old laboratory. He dropped his hand when the energy surrounding them banished. His little robot was still besides him scanning for any possible threat.

"I'm certain that this must be disorienting for you, my name is—"

"Brainiac," Kara said with a stunned look.

"Yes, how did you… oh-oh," said a blue skinned guy with 3 blue circles on his forehead.

For a reason unknown to Gohan, Supergirl launched herself towards Brainiac and would have punched him had it not been for some sort of invincible shield protecting Brainiac. She continued to try to punch him while Brainiac tried to reason with her.

"What's her problem?" Gohan asked no one in particular.

"Brainiac was essentially the cause of the death of all the people on Supergirl's home planet." Green Lantern answered.

Green Arrow stopped Kara's attack on Brainiac and allowed Brainiac to talk.

"Thank you. Yes I am a Brainiac but I'm not a machine. I'm organic; the universal conqueror Brainiac you knew was my distant ancestor. Overtime he learned how to pass down his code biologically. I am Brainiac 5, think of me as the black sheep of my family; dedicated to doing good to make up for my ancestors legacy of evil," Brainiac said with a smile.

"And you demonstrated it by kidnapping us," Green Lantern commented.

"We would have never done… wait a second! Why are there four of you! There were supposed to be only three of you!" the boy next to Brainiac said.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked confused.

"We were expecting only three arrivals. History says that three members of the Justice League traveled to the future. Not four," Brainiac said.

"Well, I'm not a member of the Justice League," Gohan said nonchalantly.

"You aren't?" Bouncing Boy said surprised.

"Nope," Gohan said popping the 'p'.

"Where are we anyway?" Green Arrow asked.

"Approximately one thousand years into your future in what you call the 31th century," Brainiac said.

"Time travel, swell," Green Lantern said not sounding happy at all.

_What's his problem?_ - Gohan thought.

"It's a real thrill to meet you sir, you are the famous John Stewart, father of…"

"You'll want to shut up before you create a time paradox," Green Lantern snapped.

"Sorry. Chuck Taine code name Bouncing Boy," Bouncing Boy said and shook John's hand.

"Why did you bring us here?" Supergirl asked.

Brainiac walked to another room, the others followed there. The room they walked into was empty aside from a panel. "We are part of a group called the 'Legion of Super-Heroes'," he informed them. He pressed a button, and on a screen above the panel showed the picture of 8 different beings.

"A galaxy expanded force not unlike your justice League," Bouncing Boy said.

"A team of criminals called the Fatal Five attacked our new headquarters and capture all our team mates," Brainiac continued.

"They must have something big planned to risk taking on the Legion," Bouncing Boy added. "But we can't figure what it is."

"We needed help, so we set the time bubble to send back some of Earth's greatest heroes," Brainiac said.

"But… why us?" Kara asked.

Brainiac looked down while he said. "It… It was random, we would have taken anyone."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh when he heard that.

"You think this is funny?" John snapped.

"Come on don't get too work up," Gohan said while he wiped his eyes. "That was quite funny."

"You need to focus on the task at hand and stop acting like an immature kid," John snapped and moved closer to glare threateningly into Gohan's face, like Batman would have done, but the little robot got in the way with a compartment opened, where a blue light was getting brighter and brighter.

"Easy there little buddy," Gohan said and patted the robots head. The robot obeyed and closed his compartment.

"Impressive. The technology from your time shouldn't be able to work on this time," Bouncing Boy said. "The energy that it uses should have run out."

"My Godmother and I created an unlimited energy source. I think she will be thrilled when I tell her that I traveled 1 thousand years into the future and the robot still works," Gohan said with a grin. "Anyway, I'm perfectly capable of focusing when it matters."

"You know what, you better stay out of our way and let us do our jobs," John said.

Gohan looked around for someone that might think otherwise but no one said anything. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "If you think I will be a liability then I won't intervene." After that he smiled and said, "I need to work on my time machine anyway." He then walked to the other side of the room and decapsulated his time machine.

"Ok, so how can we help?" John asked.

"Woah, time out," Supergirl interrupted and signaled for John and Green Arrow to follow her. They walked to the middle of the room and began to whisper among themselves. Gohan's hearing allowed him to hear what they were saying but the conversation that was going on between Brainiac and Bouncing Boy got his attention.

"The date we pulled her from; it's exactly the date Supergirl banished from the historical records. Brainy she is going to die, we have to tell her," Bouncing Boy said.

"No. Telling her could change history. Keep quiet Chuck. That's an order," Brainiac said.

Gohan wondered two things: What was so bad about changing history to save Supergirl's life? and how come Supergirl didn't hear what they were whispering? She was supposed to have super hearing if what he read about her powers was right. Maybe they got that wrong.

"You know Brainiac being organic and having a heart not the same thing," What Bouncing Boy failed to notice, but Gohan didn't, was a hint of remorse in Brainiac's face.

"We're in. What's next?" Green Lantern said. Supergirl didn't look too happy about this but didn't protest.

Brainiac asked them to follow him. Gohan contemplated following after them but decided against it, for Green Lantern's sake. He was seriously getting on Gohan's nerves. He focused on fixing his time machine so he could get home soon.

…**.**

Gohan was confused when he felt Green Lantern's and Bouncing Boy's kis disappeared. He capsulated the time machine and, touching his robot, used Instant Transmission to appear next to Supergirl.

Supergirl gasped with Gohan's sudden appearance.

"What happened to Green Lantern and Bouncing Boy?" Gohan asked as he looked at the destroyed hallway.

"Where did you came from?" Green Arrow asked.

"Are they dead?" Gohan asked, ignoring Green Arrow's question.

"We were attack by two of the members of the Fatal Five; they took Green Lantern and Bouncing Boy with them," Brainiac explained.

"Took them? Alive?" Gohan asked. He didn't wait for an answer and began to look for their kis.

"What are you doing?" Super girl asked confused.

"Shhhh… I'm trying to find them," Gohan said.

"You can do that?" Supergirl asked incredulously.

She didn't get an answer for a couple of seconds, until Gohan snapped his head toward the right. "Found them!"

"Great, now can you tell us where they are?" Supergirl asked.

"Hmmm… Well I can't tell you their exact location but I can take you to them," Gohan said while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Whoa… Whoa… We can't just go there blindly. How did you locate them anyway, in fact how do we know that you won't take us elsewhere?" Green Arrow asked with narrow eyes.

"I could go and get them if you are scared," Gohan said teasingly.

"I want to go," Supergirl said with a determinate look.

"So do I," Brainiac said.

Green Arrow looked incredulous at the two young super heroes, but sighed in defeat and agreed to go with them.

"Alright, all you have to do is put your hands on my shoulders and we should be there instantly," Gohan said. The other three followed his instructions and as soon as they did, they disappeared and reappeared in an instant. They reappeared in a room in which every member of the Legion of Super Heroes and Green Lantern, but for some reason as soon as they appeared every Legionnaire began to attack them.

"See! I told you we shouldn't come here blindly!" Green Arrow shouted as he took cover.

"Hey! You could have told me that the heroes were going to attack us!" Gohan shouted as he dodged another blast.

Brainiac had Supergirl behind him as he used the invisible force to protect them. Supergirl got tired of hiding and moved as fast as she could. She quickly took out three of the members of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Gohan followed her example and disappeared from everyone's view. The next thing that everyone saw was Gohan reappearing and the remaining heroes fell to the ground unconscious.

Supergirl was amazed by Gohan's speed; she was barely able to see how he hit the heroes on the back of the neck to knock them out. The others were confused about what happened since they were unable to see him move at such high speed.

"Now, I'm guessing their minds are being controlled by those devices on their forehead," Gohan said as he took the one from Green Lantern's forehead.

"Yes, I'm not sure how it works but that device is able to put the victim into a trance of sort," Brainiac said as he and the others took the devices off of the remaining heroes.

Gohan inserted one of the strange devices into one of the compartments of his robot. The robot analyzed the contraption while Gohan looked around for any threat. One by one the unconscious heroes began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Phantom Girl asked confused as she stood up. For some reason her eyes widened when she noticed Gohan.

Gohan didn't notice her surprise as he was concentrated on the kis heading their way.

"Hey, guys. There are 5 people heading our way, and I guess you already know who they are," Gohan said as he got in a fighting stance as he sensed the kis on the other side of the door.

With the help of Gohan the battle was over within seconds. Gohan managed to do the unthinkable and destroyed the Emerald Eye of Ekron with a ki blast. After that Phantom Girl urged the others to hurry up and send the time travelers back to their time. But Supergirl insisted on staying and becoming a member of the Legion. After the Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Gohan where send back to the 20th century everyone turned to Phantom Girl when she sighed in relief.

"Why did you want them gone so quickly?" Bouncing Boy asked the question on everyone's mind.

"That guy was Son Gohan," Phantom Girl said in an even voice.

Everyone gasped when they heard that. Bouncing Boy's and Brainiac's eyes widened when they realized that they had talked with The Son Gohan.

Why didn't they recognize him before?!

…**..**

**So?**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**I take reviews as a way to know you like my story; if I don't get reviews I think that you don't like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Dragon ball or Justice League**

_**Stuck**_

"So, time travel is not something that you guys are allowed to do?" Gohan asked.

"Nope, it's dangerous; something about changing history. It's really confusing." Flash answered.

Gohan was sitting in the cafeteria having lunch with Flash. Many of the heroes stared at Gohan in shock; he was eating like he hasn't eaten in months! And they thought Flash eat too much!

"So, in this dimension you don't create a different timeline?" Gohan asked.

"Well, there are a couple of timelines but we tend to destroying them by changing history. Though there are alternative timelines that we can't destroy" Flash said

"What do you mean by destroying them?" Gohan asked.

"Those timelines ceases to exist after we avoid the events that created that time." Batman said as he sat in front of them. _'Like the one of the Justice Lords'_

"In my dimension when we use the time machine we create a new timeline." Gohan commented.

"That yellow machine in which you got here?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, I was actually using it to get to a future timeline." Gohan said.

"And why do you use it if you know you can create a whole new timeline?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes.

"Bulma and I have been working on that and figured that since we are going to the future that won't be the case. Besides, that timeline is in need for our help to get back to its former glory." Gohan answered.

"Tell us about that timeline!" Flash said excited.

Gohan stiffen when he heard that. "I don't know much about that timeline. Trunks, I think you remember him?" After Batman and Flash nodded he continued. "His future self-came from the future to warn us about two things. My dad was going to fall sick from a heart virus and 6 months later 2 new enemies were going to appear; android 17 and 18. My-"

"18? You mean the chick that beat Galatea?" Flash asked.

Gohan looked at Flash shocked that he could make the connection so quickly. "Yeah, though the androids from our timeline didn't turn out to be like the ones from Trunks' timeline."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"Well, the first thing they did after they were activated was killing their creator. That didn't change in our timeline. After that they attack a city, killing everyone in it. My Father at the time was the strongest of us and with him gone we didn't stood a chance. For some reason, I survived and continued challenging the androids that constantly attacked random cities killing everyone on it. Trunks told us that ¾ of the Earth's population was killed by the androids. We knew that these androids where different from the androids from Trunks stories because they didn't attack any city or killed anyone. They just took off and when they did fought they didn't killed anyone even though they could."

"Wow… So you and Trunks were the only one that stood up to those androids? There are any more heroes on your world?" Flash asked.

"We are more like protectors. We protect the Earth and it's habitants from any major threat." Gohan was debating whether or not mentioned the dragon balls and decided against it since it would raise a lot more questions and from what he discovered Batman always had to know everything. Gohan wasn't about to tell someone like Batman about the dragon balls, maybe he will tell him after Batman tells him that he is Bruce Wayne.

"And I eventually was killed by the androids." Gohan feel bad about that. Trunks had to continue by his own, with no one to stand by his side. _'But if I use the Namekian's dragon balls I may be able to bring everyone back.'_ Gohan had to hold onto that hope, that the Namekian's dragon balls had been upgraded so he could bring more than one person back to life.

"So you don't fight crime?" Flash asked.

"Well, last year I began to attend school after being home schooled since I was practically born. While I was in one of the biggest cities in the world I began to stop any kind of crime or catastrophe. I must say it was kind of fun to do something that I knew didn't exactly put my life in risk and at the same time I was able to help save lives." _'And I was also able to meet and fight crime with Videl'_ Gohan smiled at that. Being honest with himself most of the times he fought crime now was to stand besides Videl, before he was worried that she couldn't handle the criminals by herself but now he knew better.

"So fighting crime is some kind of distraction to you?" Batman asked with growl and a glare.

Gohan didn't even flinch with the glare, like Flash and many others super heroes expected, what they didn't know was that that glare was similar to Vegeta's glare but nowhere close to his mother's.

"I didn't say anything like that I said that it was kind of fun, after always fighting and watching too much death since I was 4 I think I deserved a break." As Gohan finished his watch began to beep, preventing anyone from saying anything else. Gohan saw that it was a call from Erasa; he was expecting it to be Videl but well. He answered the call he saw Erasa worried and angry face.

"Hello Erasa" Gohan greeted.

"Gohan! What was all that about today in school!" Erasa snapped.

Gohan flinched at her tone; everyone was amazed that a mere girl was able to make Gohan flinch when Batman was unable to.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked dreading the answer.

"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Why were you hitting on every girl!" Erasa snapped; when he heard that Gohan got as pale as a sheet. Everyone was confused, how was Gohan able to in school when he was here.

"And going into the girl's dressing room! You are lucky Videl dragged you out of there before anyone else noticed you!" Erasa shouted.

Gohan blushed to the root of his head when he heard that. He was going to kill that pig the instant that he returned to his dimension!

"And Sharpener thinking that he may have a chance hit on Videl and is now in intensive care." Erasa finished with a sad look.

"And Videl?" Gohan asked almost dreading the answer.

"She said something about killing a pig as she dragged you out of the dressing room." Erasa asked.

'Killing a pig?' Batman asked himself.

Gohan's watch began to beep again. "Sorry Erasa that's my god mother calling. Sorry about today. Let me know how Sharpener is doing. Bye."

"Bye." Erasa said.

Gohan ended the call and answered the other call. Gohan opened his mouth but close it when Videl's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, Videl."

Gohan stood up and walked out with every eye on the room following him.

…

"It's a good thing that Gohan is on our side. He took out 7 super heroes in seconds." Green Arrow said as he sat beside Flash.

"How did the big blue took it?" Flash asked.

"As well as could be expected. For a moment I thought he was going to use his heat vision on us for letting Kara stay there with Brainiac." Green Arrow answered with a chuckle.

"What?" Batman asked irritated. He didn't like not knowing.

"Green Arrow, Supergirl, Gohan, and I were taken to the future to help a group of heroes. The villains were able to mind control 8 of the super heroes. Another one and I were taken while the others were distracted. With Gohan's help they were able to locate us and snap us out of their mind control." Green Lantern said.

"How was he able to locate you?" Batman intrigued.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me when I asked him. We just touched him and the next second were standing in front of John and the other heroes." Green Arrow said.

Batman tried to think of a power that would help someone locate another person. He could only think of telepathy but what about how Gohan transported everyone to Green Lantern's location. Batman growled; he hated not knowing. He needed to know everything! Maybe if he could hack into one of those robots he could find some useful information.

"After that one of the members of the Legion of Super-Heroes urged us to get back to our time, but Kara decided to stay there." Green Lantern finished.

After that Gohan walked back to the cafeteria, preventing them from continue with their discussion. He saw who had joined the table and decided against staying with them. "I just wanted to let you know that I was heading back to Wayne Manor. I need to get something that my god mother just sent me."

"No problem. See ya" Flash said with a wave. The others nodded and watched Gohan leave.

"Well, I should head home." Flash said and waved good-bye. Green Arrow stood and followed Flash to the transporter.

"John, I need a favor." Batman asked before John could leave.

…**..**

Gohan got to his room and standing in an open compartment was the capsule that contained his training room. Gohan smiled and took the capsule.

'_Now I can get some serious training!_' Gohan thought.

Gohan decided to use IT to get to that meadow where the Justice League found him and train there.

As he stepped inside his training room and was lost to the world one of his small robots was trapped by a green beam.

**...**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. **

**So? What do you think?**

**Was this good? Bad? **

**Please review! **


End file.
